dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
April O'Neil (2012)
April O'Neil is an ally to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Biography ''Rise of the Turtles April met the Turtles when she and her father (Kirby O'Neil) were attacked by the Kraang. She was afraid of the mutants at first, but started to trust them thanks to Donatello. The group was unable to fight effectively as a team, which resulted with the Kraang succeeding in kidnapping April and her father. While she was trapped in their hideout, April tried to trick the Kraang into letting her escape, but her plan failed. Later the Turtles came to her rescue. Eventually, they succeeded in saving April, but the Kraang got away with her father. Later, the Turtles met April at her aunt's apartment, where she would now be staying. April was safe, but upset over the loss of her father and determined to find him. The Turtles promised to help her get him back. Showdown She helps Donnie decode the alien communication orb and find out what the Kraang are planning. When the turtles leave the lair to go and stop the Kraang as well as save the world, April asks Splinter why he isn't going with them, to which he responses by saying that it is his job as a teacher to prepare them for the challenges that they face. She then counters that with the fate of the world and survival of the human race in the balance, he should help. He then angrily resorts that he doesn't have to explain himself to a child and storms out which upsets April a little. She is then approached by her father O'Neil in the lair, who asks where everybody is. April then explains that the turtles are on their way to the TCRI building. Kirby then informs her that the Kraang know the Turtles are coming and their plan for they have cracked the T-Phone's Encryption. He then convinces her that they must go find and warn the Turtles in person. As they leave, Splinter warns her that is very dangerous for her to be on the surface, to which she coldly replies by saying that unlike him, she can't just sit around and do nothing. As April and father walk through the sewers, she realizes that it isn't the way to the TCRI building. Suddenly, two foot clan ninjas appear and grab April. When she is secured, Karai appears referring to her as ''princess and if she remembered her to which April replies by saying that she did and she forget to give her something before she knees Karai in the stomach. Karai then compliments her father by saying you've done well. ''Karai then orders a brainwashed Kirby O'Neil to take a message to Splinter. April then finds out that he's been brainwashed. he then goes back to the lair with two mousers, ignoring April's cries for help. splinter leaves the lair and goes to rescue April himself. He makes his way to the headquarters of the foot clan and decimates a large squad of ninjas and enters the throne room. He then fights and defeats the mutants and Fishface and rushes to April to free her only to discover that she's another mouser hologram. The Shredder then reveals that he used April as bait to lure splinter out and now that he has, he had no use of April, so he handed her over to the Kraang, who need her for their plans. April awakens and finds herself aboard the massive Kraang warship known as the ''Technodrome. She then sees the gigantic form of Kraang prime who's starring down at her. It then explains that her mental energy is uniquely attuned to this universe and once Kraang prime gains this ability, it will use it to transform the earth into a world for Kraang out mankind and all other life on the planet in the process. A swarm of electodes then converge on April and all goes black is heard screaming in the process. The Turtles then come to April's rescue by sneaking aboard one of the capture pods that the Kraang are using to abduct people and animals and are brought to the technodrome. They hear her scream, but before they can get to her, they are set upon by dozens of Kraang. Within Kraang prime's chamber, April has been fitted with a terrifying-like helmet device that is siphoning her mental energies and transferring them to Kraang Prime. As Kraang Prime starts to use the energies to start the planet-wide mutation of earth, the turtles busts in, having battled their way here. While Raph distracts Kraang prime by kicking it right between the eyes, Donnie frees April, shutting down the mutation machine with her saying you're my hero, causing Donnie to blush. They then move to escape, but Kraang Prime pulls itself from the wall and pursues them all in it's gigantic robot body. April and the turtles escape the ship with Kraang Prime close behind them all. Leo then stays behind and fights Kraang Prime himself so April and his brothers can escape in the last escape pod aboard the ship. The escape pod jettisons into the sea followed shortly by the Technodrome itself, which sinks to the bottom of the ocean. April and the turtles then mourn over the loss of their brother until it is revealed that he managed to escape at the last moment. As the five celebrate their victory, the other pods with the abducted people surface as well. Back at the lair, as the Turtles continue to celebrate, April walks to a quiet Splinter and apologizes for her words earlier. He then tells her that there is no need for she spoke from her heart. Leo then comes over and asks him if something's troubling him. Splinter then replies by saying that he has learned something from Shredder but the revealing of those things is for another time. The Turtles and April continue to celebrate their victory with a dance party. However, unknown to them all, at the bottom of the ocean where the Technodrome lays, it slowly begins to light up and reactivate, indicating that the Technodrome and Kraang will indeed return. ''The Manhattan Project April and Casey are exploring the rooftops of New York City (while patrolling the area for any crimes that might be occurring). She then hears and sees the Kraang in a secluded alley way. She then sees them all lining up in a single file as they enter a portal (that's being opened and controlled by a floating alien technology device). They then jump down and engage the very last Kraang (who's just about to enter the portal). Casey distracts it while April attacks it from behind by slicing it's robot body in half with her tessen. Casey then hits it with his hockey stick making it hit a wall and crawl away. April then instinctively press one of the three buttons on the device causing the portal to close and dissipates the device (causing the piece of tech to fall to the ground). April grabs the device and states that they should take it to Donnie (who she compliments by saying he's advanced) so he can examine the device himself. In the lair, Donnie inspects the device when April shows him how to operate it (by pressing the buttons to activate/deactivate the portal). Donnie is intrigued by the device. Suddenly, Ralph jumps into the portal itself which causes everyone else to follow suit; however another earthquake occurs which causes the lab to rattle a little bit which results in some falling debris to hit the device making it deactivate the portal and leaving the team on the other side. Upon entering, everyone is intrigued by the countless portals and views of the variety of dimensions (including the 1987 universe and Dimension X; the infamous home of the Kraang themselves). Unfortunately, they are spotted by the Kraang who send a group of aggressive Biotroids to attack them. They prove to be a challenge but the team manage to destroy all of them except for one (who punches Leo, Mikey and Ralph into a portal). A Kraang then appears with a odd looking remote that it uses to close the portal (that the others were pushed into). They attempt to get their hands on it but the Kraang throws it into another portal and leaves (humorously)]. She, along with Casey and Donnie, manages to defeat the last Biotroid by pushing it into one of the portals that leads to Dimension X. However, some Kraang (who are simultaneously forcing an odd worm-like creature through an exit with a bunch of stunners) notice and inform them that they are aware of their presence as they spy on the aliens. The Kraang then send a large squadron of of Kraangdroids through another portal, who confront and capture them (causing them to surrender). They then take them to a New York City subway through a portal. The Kraang continue to lead the three of them somewhere (which is unknown). April then corrects Casey on a question he asked as she states that their going to be fed to something (not get fed something). Unwilling to let this happen, Casey makes an abrupt move on the Kraang in front of him; April and Donnie join in as well. Donnie then manages to use his staff to hit a nearby sewer wheel which releases a bunch of gas into the air that immobilizes and incapacitates all of the Kraang. The trio then escape using a nearby door (which Casey uses a Cricket bat to bar) which leads them to a large and wide, but short, tunnel. They then walk through the tunnel, and at the end of it, they discover four gigantic creatures and a large group of Kraang that come into their view. April takes note that the Kraang are milking one of the creatures for mutagen (like cows for milk). Donnie then discovers and states that the creatures are the cause of the earthquakes around the city and the source of the mutagen itself (which disgusts April). However, unbeknownst to all of them at first, a small, infant Kraathatrogon is sitting right behind April. It cuddles her a few times which causes her to believe that Casey is touching her. She then looks down and discovers the creature which scares them all. Casey then hits it on it's head which causes it to alert the Kraang about their presence. The Kraang then release a giant, adult Kraathatrogon that begins to attack them all at once. The trio continue to run from the Kraathatrogon that's chasing them (which Casey tries to distract by throwing a paint bomb that it disgusts which fails). They then change directions and find a nearby ladder that leads to the surface. Donnie then grabs on to it and tells them both to grab his Bo. April manages to grab on and becomes secure, but Casey isn't so lucky as the worm comes up quickly and swallows him whole before it wiggles away. This leaves the two of them saddened. They then reach the surface and another earthquake occurs. April states that they must stop the giant alien worms by any means necessary. Donnie agrees and says that the must find the person who knows more about the Kraang then anybody else, Jack Kurtzman. They then go to his apartment and he tells them to get in before their spotted. They then explain the situation to him. However, Jack reveals to them both a bunch of photos and information about the worms as he states he has already dubbed the Kraang scheme as "The Manhattan Project". Jack then explains that he doesn't know how to defeat the giant worms but he does state an interesting fact about the worms who the Kraang ride by pulling their antennas (which also disgusts her). Donnie then comes up with a idea involving salt. April tries to ask him what he's implying but she suddenly receives a phone call from Casey (who's alive and is in the worm's digestive system). April is overjoyed and promises they will come to his aid shortly. They then make their way back underground and Donnie bangs his staff on one of the subway tracks which creates vibrations that successfully attracts the worm to their position. Donnie then tells April to take out the cans of salt in a bag which she questions him about. Donnie then explains that the salt's ionic strength can seep into a worm's system (and blood cells) which will result in it slowing down. They then repeat the process of throwing a can of salt in the air and hitting the worm in it's face which is the mark. Finally the worm stops and throws up, spitting out Casey in the process. They then share a small reunion that is short lived as they discover a Kraang operation base (that they're right in front of) underground. They also see the Kraang who are still in possession of the Kraathatrogon that they can release at any time. Donnie then comes up with an idea to reverse the polarity of the portal located in the large room while April and Casey distract the Kraang. While Donnie pries open the the perplexing piece of technology, April remembers what Jack said about the worms earlier and comes up with an idea. She then climbs on top of one of the worms and rides it by pulling on it's antenna. This works and after destroying some Kraangdroids, she orders the worm to go right up to the surface (exactly right where the turtles are engaged in another large battle). the worm (along with April and Casey riding it) emerge by bursting through a nearby manhole; which shocks everyone. Tiger Claw is then eaten whole by the Kraathatrogon (like Casey was earlier) after being knocked into it by Splinter and a jet-pack malfunction. Donnie finally reverses the portal's polarity which causes everything (April, Casey, the Kraang, and the worm) to start flying toward it and into it. However, Donnie manages to save them both with his staff and shuts it down at the last second. The following day, they regroup with the rest of the team and Splinter (who commends them all on their courage) on the rooftop of the building. They are all happy that they have all succeeded in their own right this time around. Upon learning that Karai is Splinter's biological daughter and wondering where she is; April states that she can't believe that some as wicked as like her (calling her a evil witch) is related to him. She then apologizes about the remark which she believes was honest. Splinter then states that perhaps one day she will accept the truth but that is her decision. Unbeknownst to all of them, she's secretly hiding on a nearby billboard and after hearing what they just said, she's starting to question everything as she has a severe facial expression on her face. The team then leaves as they celebrate their victory. The Invasion April is hanging out with Irma, when Kraangdroids attack. April takes Irma to the Turtles Layer to be safe, but this causes the invasion because Irma was Kraang Sub-Prime all along (who also laughs during the whole attack and revelation). She, Donatello, and Michelangelo make it back to her apartment. They eventually take the Party Wagon where Kraang Prime chases them all down as he tries to take them all out (after mutating her dad again in the process) as well the Foot Clan who also go after them and try to take them out in the apartment. After beating Kraang Prime in the Turtle Mech, she, Casey, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and an unconscious Leonardo leave Manhattan to take refuge at the O'Neil Farmhouse. Battle for New York April first appears when she investigates the commotion that Donnie and Mikey make when Mikey finds a way to make more Retro-Mutagen in the lab in the back of the restaurant. She then appears croched up in a corner of the restaurant when the team start to plan on how to save the mutated population. She then tells them that their in Dimension X as she's been having nightmares about them all in her dreams. She, along with Splinter and Casey stay behind at the pizzeria as they take care of Jack J. Kurtzman was attacked and injured by the kraang earlier and attend to his wounds. She makes an appearance at the end of the episode after the turtles and The Mighty Mutanimals de-mutate the people of new York and return them to earth defeating the kraang in the process as well. As she and Casey help Jack out of the restaurant, she sees her dad once again is human and runs toward him. they then hug as they are once again reunited. Annihilation Earth!'' With Slash's damage to the Heart of Darkness buying them some time, April joins Master Splinter in turning to the Shredder for help with stopping the Triceratons. Though Shredder is reluctant because he is being asked by his sworn enemy into joining forces, April is able to convince him to the uneasy truce by mentioning how if the Earth is destroyed, Shredder will never see Karai again. With Shredder now offering his aid to fighting the Triceratons, April and the Turtles are able to rescue Casey and their other allies who the Triceratons had captured earlier, but tragedy strikes when Shredder puts his vengeance against Splinter over seeing Karai again, and murders Master Splinter in cold blood moments before they could have stopped the Heart of Darkness. As a result, the Black Hole Generator activates, and Earth begins to be sucked in. April, Casey, and the Turtles are spared the fate of everyone else when Prof. Honeycutt, AKA the Fugitoid, arrives in the Ulixes, and transports them to safety, before telling them of their coming plans to prevent Earth's destruction by the Triceratons. Trivia *In this incarnation, April is 16 years old: The reason for this is that Nickelodeon thought it would be odd for an adult woman to be hanging out with teenagers (the Turtles). In this incarnation, she is an only child, whereas in other incarnations of April in the franchise shows her with an older sister, Robyn. *April stands about a head shorter than all four Turtles. In all other incarnations she is several inches taller (her height usu. given in toys and related media as between five-five and five-eight). In the Season 2 model sheet for Casey Jones, his height is listed at 5"8 compared to April at 5"1, making April a full head shorter than Casey. See Also *April O'Neil *April O'Neil (animated) Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 1 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 2 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:O'Neils Category:Characters with martial arts skills Category:Students Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes